Modern clothing and other wearable accessories may incorporate computing or other advanced electronic technologies. Such computing and/or advanced electronic technologies may be incorporated for various functional reasons or may be incorporated for purely aesthetic reasons. Such clothing and other wearable accessories are generally referred to as “wearable technology” or “wearable computing devices.”
However, wearable devices typically have a significant disadvantage in terms of usable display space. More particularly, the amount of display space available for the user to interact with the device is often limited. This is particularly true for wearable devices, such as, watches, shoes, glasses, earrings, or the like. The limited display space directly affects the functionality and usability of the device.
Projections from a wearable computing device can create a display with significantly larger area than possible with a small wearable display. However, conventional techniques to interact with the projected display require cameras, mirrors, and wearable sensors (e.g., gloves, fingertip sensors, or the like). Such additional equipment can be detrimental to the usability and user experience associated with the wearable computing device.